Butterflies in my Stomach
by Cloclo125
Summary: Does Belarus has feelings for Russia... or actually Lithuania and she never saw it?


-Butterflies in my Stomach-

...

-Lithuania's POV-

(Russia told me that I had to wash the dishes. I'm tired but still, I need to do it. I don't want him to be mad at me. It's now 22 o' clock and yes, I'm really tired but I finally finished the dishes. I went upstairs and to my room. Before, I looked into Estonia's room who's reading a book. I also took a look into Latvia's room who's sleeping. I smiled and went to my room. I yawned and fell asleep.)

***********************************  
-Lithuania?! What are you doing in my bed?!-  
-Hnng… Huh?-

(I slowly opened my eyes and saw… Belarus next to me.)

-Be… larus?- I said with a sleepy face.  
-What are you doing here?!- She said really mad.  
-Huh… What?! *Blushes*-

(I looked around me and realized that I wasn't in my room but in Belarus's room!)

-Oh crap…- I said quietly and started to apologize. –I'm s-so sorry, Bel-larus. I thought that I-I was i-in my r-room. I-I guess t-that I w-was really t-tired and didn't noticed that I w-was in your r-room instead o-of m-my room.- I said, trembling like never before.

-Please, don't kill me! I'll go-  
-*Sobs*-  
-… Natalia? Why are you crying?-  
-I don't know why!- She said and continued. –I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach and I want to kill them with my knife.-  
-*Blushes a lot*- Uh... Don't kill them, please.-

(Butterflies in her stomach?!)

-Do you know why?- She said to me.  
-Well, when you said that you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach, sometimes, it means that you're in love with someone that is close to you but you never saw it… Belarus.- I said to her with a smile on my lips.

(I came close to her and waited for an answer.)

-Of course I'm in love with someone, idiot. I'm in love with my big brother. That's obvious.-  
-… Yeah, right.-  
(I can't take it anymore! She can't see that Russia doesn't love her. She can't see how much I love her. That's it! I think I'm going to explode!)

-Russia, Russia, always Russia! You can't see how much I'm in love with you!- I screams and came more close to her, my face a few inches of her face. –Why? Why?!-

(I think that she's speechless, now. She looked down and then back at me. She then buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Way to go, Toris. She's crying because of you. What an idiot I am!)

-Listen, Belarus. I didn't want to say that to make you cry. If you want me to go- !-

(She threw her arms around me and started to cry hard. I gently stroked her hair and she stopped to cry. Still, she let her arms around me.)

-Toris? *Sobs*-  
-Yes?-  
-I said that I'm in love with my big brother but never before… I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.- She paused, wiped her tears away and continued. –Each time I'm close to you, those ''butterflies'' are there.- She said and looked into my eyes.

(My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what she said.)

-Belarus… Do you *Gulp* love me or?-  
-… Yes and I never saw it. *Blushes*-  
-… *His face is red like a tomato*-

(Then, she came close to me and what do you think she did? She placed her lips on mine. I closed my eyes and pulled her close to me. She also closed her eyes and started to blush. I felt her against me, trying to deepen the kiss which I pulled her closer and closer. She moaned and she parted away for some air.)

-Are you okay? I did something wrong?-  
-No, don't worry.- She said and smiled at me.

(Wow. Her smile is so sweet!)

-So cute…- I said quietly while blushing.  
-What?-  
-Oh um… Nothing!-  
-*Giggles*

(I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she snuggled against me.)

-Aš tave myliu, Natalia.-  
-Я таксама цябе люблю, Toris.-

(This is the most beautiful day of my life.)

-Hey, Toris…-  
-Hmm?-

(She came close and whispered in my ear…)

-Mary me, mary me, mary me…-  
-Of course I will! For sure!- I threw my arms around her and she giggled.

(Then, we fell asleep.)

-End of POV-

***********************************  
-Good morning, everyone!- Lithuania said happily.  
-Good morning. I can see that you're really happy, today.-  
-Yes I am, Estonia!-  
-Why?- Said Latvia to Lithuania.

Then, Belarus came downstairs and came towards the boys. She smiled at Lithuania, kissed him on the lips and went to the kitchen. Estonia and Latvia were speechless and their eyes widened.

-Now, you know why.- Lithuania said with a smile and also went to the kitchen.

************************************  
-The End-


End file.
